


just another saturday

by postalcoast



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, p much just 1k of me rambling about macsummers, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postalcoast/pseuds/postalcoast
Summary: Everything between Sean and Lenny seems to work in a routine, even as unpredictable and arbitrary as Sean wants to believe himself as.
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	just another saturday

Sean’s all scraped knees and wide, toothy smiles. Tangled, shoulder-length red hair tucked underneath a backwards Zero brand cap. He’s charming - Lenny can admit that much, a bit less and a bit more than what Sean already knows he is.

Lenny works weekdays at the library: checking in books, issuing library cards, answering the phone, and Sean’s there nearly every other day. 

He accompanies Arthur on his weekly visits to the library, usually checks out a book himself, too. At first, it was pretty obvious Sean was just looking for a reason to come by the library, printing out flyers for a missing dog or resumes for himself.

Turns out Sean doesn’t even have a dog, something Arthur let slip once. Sean’s a big cat person, he has an orange tabby named Ennis, and Sean doesn’t let it outside so Arthur had no idea why Sean was in here at least once a month printing up lost pet flyers. 

As for the resume part, that could’ve been more believable. 

Lenny tells Arthur that he has a cat, too. Maggie, a gray tabby. 

The next day, Sean comes in showing Lenny pictures of Ennis on his phone.

Sean had applied for a library card, not too long after they met, leaning against the counter as Lenny entered the information from his application into the database. Lenny thought he was cute, right then and there, something - everything about him was obnoxious, loud, boisterous - but he was cute.

“Your email is singleandready2mingle?” Lenny glanced up at him, stuck between wanting to laugh and remembering that one of his own email addresses he’d made in high school had been something as equally ridiculous.

“Yep,” Sean’s smile grew even wider. “Used that same email for years now, well - I have several others that I use to get the free trials on those streaming services but that’s me main one.”

“Years, huh?” Lenny glances back up at him - with a smile close to mirroring Sean’s, and he quirks his eyebrows. “You’ve been single that long?”

“Well, I-” Sean’s starts, his smile flickers and he shrugs, caught off guard. “It’s a tough world out there, y’know.”

At least he’s honest.

Lenny had given Sean his number not too long after that. 

They have quite a lot in common, it seems. One of the bigger things aside from being cat owners is that they both skate. Sean more so than Lenny.

Pretty soon, Sean’s picking him up in a beat up 1990 Jeep Cherokee with one of the windows held in with a frame of duct tape. The radio doesn’t work so Sean has to listen to his music on his phone, placed face down in his lap while he’s driving.

A few bands Lenny recognizes: FIDLAR, Rage Against the Machine, blink-182, Beastie Boys. 

Their dates become pretty much routine: skateparks, movie theatres, the mall, McDonalds.

Lenny kisses him one night, when Sean’s examining another bloodied elbow he earned from a particularly hard landing he took when he tried grinding one of the rails at the skatepark, and Lenny’s telling him maybe it’s time to invest in some elbow and knee pads.

Sean’s laughing, telling Lenny the whole thrill about skating is the possibility of bailing off your skateboard, wouldn’t make the tricks you pulled off half worth it if you didn’t earn a few scrapes getting there. It makes sense but it doesn’t. 

But, that’s just Sean, isn’t it. 

Practical yet nonsensical. 

Sean’s sitting with him on one of the half-pipes, at the very top so their feet are dangling over the edge, and Sean notices Lenny’s staring at him, and the laughter dies in Sean’s throat, trailing off just like his words.

He looks like he’s caught up in between wanting to say something and trying to think of what that something is, and before he can figure out either, Lenny leans in and kisses him.

And it’s a small, sweet thing. So slight yet substantial in every way Lenny can think of.

Sean’s wearing chapstick that Lenny never noticed him putting on.

Lenny reaches out, pressing a hand against Sean’s jaw and Sean tilts his head, his own hand lingering on the crook of Lenny’s elbow.

Sean’s laughing again when Lenny pulls away, but it’s different this time. Quiet and full of promises, ghosting against Lenny’s lips as Sean rests his forehead against Lenny’s.

“Wow,” Sean says, and it’s so lame, something Lenny would probably tease Sean about.  _ Wow. _

Like he’s so genuinely mystified by the kiss that he can’t think of anything else to say, but Lenny feels that too. So he doesn’t say anything, just leans in and kisses Sean again, and it’s even better the second time. 

It has Lenny wondering how much better kissing Sean will be on the third, or the fourth, or the fifth time.

***

Sean moves in.

Sean moves out of his small, two-bedroomed (one for him, one for the cat), half-rundown one-story house that his dad left him and into the apartment that Lenny rents.

Sean doesn’t bring much with him, just Ennis under one arm and his PlayStation under the other. Along with some little penguin figurine from a claymation show in the 80s that Arthur had knitted for him, apparently.

Everything becomes a routine again. Sean helps Lenny study for one of his law school exams when he gets home from work at night, Lenny will heat up some leftovers and they’ll have dinner on the couch, they’ll watch TV and Sean will have his head in Lenny’s lap and one of the cats asleep on his stomach. 

They’ll fall asleep pretty much the same way: Sean’s arm thrown over Lenny’s torso or his head laid on Lenny’s chest, both cats at the foot of the bed eventually. 

Ennis is a real vocal cat, so sometimes they get woken up by the sound of Ennis screaming out in the hallway. Sean will stumble out of bed and go check on him, and Ennis will be looking up at him like he’d never made a single sound.

They wake up intentionally, or Lenny does - around eight in the morning, and Sean will come dragging out of the bedroom a little before noon. If Lenny’s got the day off, he’ll catch Sean trying to pass off some freezer burnt toaster strudel or a packet of cookies as a real breakfast.

They still go on dates. Restaurants, skateparks, water parks, the occasional road trip to see the X Games.

All of it, some part of a routine like the one Sean had made years ago by coming in the library and trying to pass off some excuse to print off a flyer for a dog he didn’t own just to see Lenny. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, modern sean gets high and watches youtube videos of Pingu ok bet me he doesn't  
> yes, modern sean loves watching Pingu so much that he had Arthur knit him his own little Pingu


End file.
